1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen for receiving eyeglasses, more particularly to a pen having a fixedly mounted rear cap, and an openable front cap with a writing tip, which permits access to an interior of a pen barrel for storage of eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people wear eyeglasses only on certain occasions. For instance, people suffering from presbyopia usually wear eyeglasses only for reading and close work, such as writing. Manufacturers have therefore developed a type of pen that has a receiving space for storing a pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,967 teaches a pen for receiving eyeglasses, which includes a hollow pen barrel having a first open end and a second open end. The first open end is provided with a writing tip unit, while the second open end has a removable cap mounted pivotally thereon to allow access to an interior of the pen barrel for storage of a pair of eyeglasses from the rear end of the pen. While the pivotally connected rear cap can be prevented from loss, such pivotal connection obstructs addition of other accessories, such as a flashlight, to the rear end of the pen. On the other hand, the structure of the rear cap may be weakened by any additional accessory mounted thereon. If the flashlight and the writing tip unit are mounted interchangeably at the front end of the pen, they are inconvenient to carry around and can be misplaced easily. Besides, it is comparatively complicated to provide two removable components at the two ends of the pen in terms of manufacture.